Meet the Potters
by hippolina97
Summary: Hey dudes, remember me, your son’s mate who practically lives with you? Well now I’m snogging your only daughter! Want help with dinner? - Scorpius is about to face his worst nightmare; facing the in-laws. Cliche idea, but it works. New one-shot.


**I seem to be on a one-shot writing spree of late, but I've been inspired. Now, just for the record, I've always supported Rose/Scorpius, but in this case it had to be Lily. You'll see what I mean at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

"No."

"Come on, you won't even think about it?"

"No."

Lily stood firm, hands on her hips, an exasperated look on her face. Before her, sitting stubbornly on the Common Room lounge, was her boyfriend. They had been having this same argument for three full days, and Scorpius had not budged. Lily groaned in exasperation.

"Scorp, you've met them plenty of times before. For Merlin's sake, you spend most of your summers at our place!" she cried out, sliding onto the arm of the couch.

"Exactly my point! Can you really expect me to go sideling up to your folks and saying, 'Hey dudes, remember me, your son's mate who practically lives with you? Well now I'm snogging your only daughter! Want help with dinner?" Lily smiled, and flung an arm around Scorpius's shoulder.

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I'm sick of keeping you from them! Besides, the longer we wait, the more opportunity Albus and James have to blab. And I'd much rather have a chance to butter Dad up myself before we tell him."

Lily shifted slightly, so that she was facing Scorpius. With a performance worthy of her mother, she gave him her very best puppy dog eyes, complete with pouting. Scorpius groaned, sliding down the length of the couch, hands over his eyes. Lily joined him on the floor.

"Well?"

"Alright, alright! You'd better kiss me now then, 'cause it'll likely be the final time you'll be alone with a living me."

Lily complied.

**~*~*~**

"Mum?" Lily climbed out of the fireplace and scanned the kitchen for her mother. Albus pushed past her, and went to search the adjoining rooms. Lily and Scorpius leant against the kitchen bench, while James sat down at the table. Suddenly, a shout came from the next room, and Albus sprinted into the kitchen, a hand over his eyes.

"Do. Not. Go. In. There." James screwed up his face in disgust.

"Oh Merlin, they weren't…" Albus nodded. Lily shuddered, and muttered, "Not cool. So very not cool." And a few moments later, a dishevelled-looking Harry and Ginny Potter emerged, Harry looking amused, Ginny mortified.

"Hello kids, welcome home!" she said quickly, the look on her face making it very clear not a word of the previous few minutes was to be said, "Ah, Scorpius. How nice to see you… staying for dinner? All of you go unpack. Now!" All three of her shell-shocked children, plus Scorpius, rushed out of the kitchen. Ginny let out a breath of relief and took her daughters position against the kitchen bench. Harry smirked.

"So, feel like continuing where we left off?" If looks could kill, the Wizarding World would have been missing one Saviour.

**~*~*~**

"So Scorpius, your parents aren't expecting you home for dinner?" Harry asked, re-loading his fork with treacle tart.

"Nah, they're at that Ministry do. Surprised you're not there yourself, Mr. Potter," Scorpius replied. Ginny frowned.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, why aren't you at this Ministry do?" Albus and James sniggered.

"Come on Gin, I hate those boring functions! I sent Smith to represent me," Harry said, shrugging. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you're supposed to be setting an example for this lot, not slithering out of important do's just because you can't be bothered going!" Winking quickly at his children and Scorpius, Harry replied, "Well dear, what is the point of being Harry Potter if you can't enjoy the perks?"

The children snorted into their treacle tart, and their mother scowled, muttering, "Arrogant prat."

**~*~*~**

Several minutes later, the Wizarding World's most famous family, plus their dinner-guest, were sitting comfortably in the lounge room, James trying to mend a hole in his Keepers glove with no prior darning knowledge, Albus scribbling frantically away in the diary had been presented before he started at Hogwarts, and at which he had scoffed at the time, and Scorpius and Lily sitting purposefully at opposite ends of the couch, trying their best not to arouse suspicion. Harry was flipping casually through the Evening Prophet, and Ginny was flicking through wireless channels with her wand.

"PotterWatch…"

"No thanks, I don't need half an hour of Lee telling everyone how marvellous I am," Harry muttered.

"Celestina Warbeck…"

"NO!" came the outcry from the children.

"Yes, you're right, we get enough of that at Grandma's, don't we?" A few moments of silence followed.

"Quidditch scores… no, I don't think so. If we want to know the scores, we'll just read Mummy's column, won't we?"

A few more minutes of silence.

"Er, Mum? Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily interrupted the silence. Scorpius looked down at his feet and wished that he could perform wandless magic and levitate himself out of the room.

"Don't really think we could stop you, personally," came her father's soft response from behind the paper. James and Albus sniggered again.

"James, Albus, out." Ginny told them. At once came the cries of protest, but Ginny held up her hand, then pointed to the door. Grumbling, the two brothers shuffled towards the stairs.

"And don't even bother with the Extendables," Ginny called out after them, waving her wand at the door.

Once the room was clear of all unwanted siblings, Ginny turned to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, you'd better leave too for the moment, if that's alright." Scorpius, ecstatic of the opportunity of escape, leapt to his feet, but Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.

"Oh no, you don't. Actually Mum, I think Scorpius had better be here too." To her right, Harry slowly folded his paper and set it aside. He nodded towards Lily, who understood this as her cue to start talking.

"Well, the thing is, er, well… Scrorpius, why don't you start?" Scorpius gulped, silently cursing his girlfriend.

"Alright, we, well, kind of…"

"You're dating." Harry picked up his paper and flipped it open again. Lily and Scorpius gaped at each other. Ginny raised her eyebrows, but Harry showed no sign of surprise.

"Haven't seen anyone look so uncomfortable since the time I accidentally walked in on Ginny while she was changing in the bathroom. Just do me one favour?" Lily and Scorpius nodded, amazed at their luck.

"Let me be there when you tell your Uncle Ron."

**~*~*~**


End file.
